The disclosure relates to bearing lubrication. More particularly, the disclosure relates to lubrication of duplex bearings.
Bearings are used extensively in turbo-machines. Rolling element bearings typically include a circumferential array of rolling elements such as balls or rollers. Duplex bearings are typically used when more than mere radial loads are involved. In general, duplex bearings can be used to resist twisting moments normal to the bearing axis. Additionally, particular duplex bearings may be used to absorb axial loads (e.g., thrust loads). When lubricating a duplex bearing, lubricant (e.g., oil) must be delivered to both bearings, typically requiring separate passageways associated with the respective bearings.